Harry Potter and his Revenge
by Loneli Devil
Summary: Harry Potters 6th year
1. The Reoccurring Dream

The Reoccurring Dream  
  
We first meet Harry Potter in his bedroom having another nightmare for like the fifth night in a row. It's always the same thing.  
  
"Only one couple was still battling, apparently unaware of Albus Dumbledore's arrival. Harry saw Sirius duck Bellatrix's jet of red light: He was laughing at her. "Come on, you can do better than that!" he yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room.  
The second jet of light hit him squarely on the chest.  
The laughter had not quite died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock.  
  
Harry released Neville, though he was unaware of doing so. He was jumping down the steps again, pulling out his wand, as Dumbledore turned to the dais too.  
It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall. His body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backward through the ragged veil hanging from the arc..  
And Harry saw the look of mingled fear and surprise on his god- father's wasted, once-handsome face as he fell through the ancient doorway and disappeared behind the veil, which fluttered for a moment as though in a high wind and then fell back to place.  
Harry heard Bellatrix Lestrange's triumphant scream, but knew it meant nothing---Sirius had only fallen though the archway, he would reappear from the other side any second..  
But Sirius did not reappear.  
"SIRIUS!" Harry yelled, "SIRIUS!"  
He had reached the floor, his breath coming in searing gaps. Sirius must be just behind the curtain, he, Harry, would pull him back out again..  
But as he reached the ground and sprinted toward the dais, Lupin grabbed Harry around the chest, holding him back.  
"There's nothing you can do, Harry---"  
"Get him, save him, he's only just gone through!"  
"It's too late, Harry---"  
"We can still reach him---"  
Harry struggled hard and viciously, but Lupin would not let go..  
"There's nothing you can do, Harry.nothing.He's Gone"  
  
Harry woke up holding onto the covers as tight as he could, shouting and screaming at the top of his lungs "Sirius!!!" As soon as Harry got his senses back, he heard Uncle Vernon scrambling and tossing around in his bed as though Harry had awoken him. Harry just lay there praying he didn't wake up and start yelling at him. He looked at his clock after making sure Uncle Vernon was soundly sleeping again. He took a second look at the clock and noticed he had been 16 for three hours now.  
  
This gave him a little bit of happiness after the recurring dream, but then the thought of the dream was back in him. He lay there wondering where he should go from here. First, he thought of writing to Dumbledore to get some of the dreamless sleeping potion, but then he thought it was a dumb thing to worry him about so he wrote to Ron and Hermione to ask them if they should write to Dumbledore or not. He decided to write to them so he reached under the bed and lifted up the loose-floorboard in his bedroom. He reached around and took out two pieces of parchment, a quill, and an inkbottle.  
  
Dear Ron,  
How's your summer so far? I hope it's better then mine. I  
have had the same dream practically every night. It's all about when  
Sirius died that day. I just can't stand it anymore. I know it sounds  
stupid, but the only reason I'm writing is to ask you whether or not I  
should write to Dumbledore and ask him for some of the dream-less  
sleep potion. So do you think I should write to Dumbledore?  
  
Harry  
  
Harry wrote the exact same letter do Hermione. Then he decided while  
he was writing he would write to the Order. So, he reached under his  
bed and took out another piece of parchment.  
  
Dear Everyone,  
How is everyone? I'm just checking in.  
  
Harry  
  
Harry wasn't in the mood to write his usual two-page letter. You can probably guess why. Harry was so tired, but he didn't want to fall back asleep afraid he'd have the usual dream and Hedwig noticed. So, every time Harry was about to fall asleep Hedwig would squeak softly, but loud enough for Harry to pop back up. Then at 6:30 Harry thought it was late enough to get up without Uncle Vernon waking up and screaming at him.  
  
So, Harry went down stairs and decided to make breakfast for everybody now that Dudley was off his diet again. Dudley actually managed to lose 20 pounds. Once he had they had a small party with cake and ice cream. Dudley gained five pounds back that night.  
  
Harry put five eggs and four strips of bacon in a pan and turned on the stove. When the eggs and bacon were done he took out four plates and put one of each on the plates. Harry put the left over egg on Dudley's plate, knowing if he didn't, Dudley would complain that Harry had the same amount as him. By that time, it was 7:30 and the rest of the family would start coming down one by one. First Uncle Vernon, then Aunt Petunia, and lastly they would send Harry to wake up Dudley.  
  
"Hello" said Uncle Vernon. "Hello" Harry answered back quickly.  
  
Then Aunt Petunia came down and they all exchanged hellos.  
  
Then Uncle Vernon said in his usual angry voice he used only with Harry, "Well, what are you waiting for, go wake up Dudley!"  
  
So, Harry went upstairs and lightly pushed Dudley on the side, but when Dudley woke up abruptly Harry knew he was in big trouble.  
  
Dudley rose up and screamed "Oooowwww" As soon as Harry heard the clattering of silverware and plates he knew he was set-up. Then he heard people running up the stairs, while he thought of an excuse that might work, but he knew they didn't care about what he had to say. As they came around the corner all he could spit out was "B-but I didn't do anything" Uncle Vernon stayed back yelling as Aunt Petunia went to comfort Dudley.  
  
"Are you out of your mind?!" yelled Uncle Vernon.  
"Are you okay honey?" whimpered Aunt Petunia.  
  
Then Uncle Vernon went into Dudley's bedroom and joined Aunt Petunia at the foot of his bed.  
  
"What did Harry do to you?" Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon asked together.  
  
"He punched me really hard on the shoulder bone and screamed in my ear "Wake up fatty." Replied Dudley.  
"That's not true!" Exclaimed Harry. Now getting very red with anger.  
"Yes it is you liar." Dudley answered back.  
  
It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out which one of us they believed. Harry was sentenced to a week in his room with two meals a day. So, every eight hours or so Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia would slip a plate through the doggy door Uncle Vernon attach to Harry's door.  
  
During this week Harry had the reoccurring dream about Sirius five out of the seven days he was sentenced to his room. This was actually a little bit of an improvement. Finally, on the last day of his punishment Hedwig finally arrived with two letters. Harry knew right away these were Ron and Hermione's letters, but by this time he really didn't care what their answers were. He read them anyway, just to see if they said anything else that was important.  
  
Dear Harry,  
The answer is, definitely! I know it wasn't me that lost someone that  
close to me but, if it was me and I were having nightmares I'd ask for  
the potion, too. So, write to Dumbledore as soon as possible and sleep  
better. Also, mum told me that Lupin, Moody, and Tonks enclosed  
something about when they were going to pick you up to take you back  
to the Order. Hermione and I have been here the whole summer and have  
been trying to convince the Order to let you come earlier, but they  
wouldn't give in. Hope to see you as soon as possible.  
  
Ron  
  
Then Harry read Hermione's letter although he didn't need to. Hers was only  
two sentences long.  
  
Dear Harry,  
My answer is also a yes. Even though I practically wrote Ron's  
letter for him, so I'm not going to waste parchment.  
  
Hermione  
  
Then Harry went straight to his last letter seeing how Ron said Lupin, Tonks, and Moody had included something about them taking him back to the Order. He tore the top straight off the letter in excitement, but he accidentally tore the letter in the middle half way down.  
  
Dear Harry,  
Good to see your still in good shape there. If the muggles are  
still treating you well, we want you to ask them if you could  
come back to the Order for the remaining of the summer. If they  
say yes answer us back immediately and if they don't answer us  
back as soon as possible. Either way we are going to come get  
you on July third at 10:00 P.M. so have all your things packed  
and be ready in the back yard at 10:01.  
  
Everyone  
  
Harry now feeling very excited that he would be going back to where his friends were, ran down stairs to the living room where he met Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia watching the 9:00 news.  
  
"Why are you so happy Boy?" asked Uncle Vernon in a rude manner.  
  
"Just got a letter from my friends." Harry shot back.  
  
"Oh really," Said Uncle Vernon "What's the news?"  
  
"They want to know if they can come and pick me up on Friday at 10:00 and take me back their house," Harry replied "So, can I go?"  
  
"They aren't going to kick out our fire place again are they?" Uncle Vernon asked rudely.  
  
"No, they're going to fly here on broom sticks," said Harry "and then we're going to fly back."  
  
"Okay then, but just leave and don't make them meet us." Said Uncle Vernon a little scared.  
  
"Really?!" Harry exclaimed, "I can go?"  
  
"Yes, you can go." Uncle Vernon merely stated.  
  
Harry quickly ran up stairs, took out a piece of parchment, and started  
writing, now very excited.  
  
Dear Everyone,  
The muggles say I can come! You don't need to use  
force. I'll meet you in my backyard at 10:00 P.M. sharp.  
  
Harry  
  
"Sorry Hedwig." Harry said. "Another trip back to the Order.  
  
Hedwig gave him a hooting sigh, but took the parchment and flew out the window and up high into the well light night.  
  
All because of the excitement of leaving the Dursley's Harry slept perfectly sound that night and didn't have the dream about Sirius.  
  
The next two days Harry just stood clear of the Dursley's to ensure his chances of the leaving that night. Harry was so excited he packed the night right after Uncle Vernon said Harry could go. At 9:45 P.M. Harry had all his things right next to the door and sat watching the clock. Right when the clock rang 10:00 o'clock Harry quickly shouted Good-bye to everyone that was listening. Harry heard two grumbles and one very soft good-bye as he stepped out the back door. He sat on the porch, broomstick in his hand and waited. Harry waited for about five minutes and then he saw four black things in the sky coming closer and closer. Harry stood up and mounted his broom. He knew three would be Moody, Lupin, and Tonks, but he wondered who the fourth person was. As they got closer Harry recognized Lupin, Moody, and Tonks. Then looked at the other person and saw to his surprise, Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"Hello everyone." Said Harry.  
  
"Hello Harry." Moody replied.  
  
"Hello Harry." Lupin answered as well.  
  
"Hello Harry." Tonks added.  
  
"How are you Harry?" Dumbledore lastly.  
  
Harry smiled with delight and kicked hard off the ground.  
  
Back home  
  
The group rose 50 feet before going forward. They were only about a foot below the clouds. During the flight back it was mostly Harry and Dumbledore that spoke at all.  
  
"I got your letter about the dream-less sleep potion," Dumbledore stated, "but I have a better idea."  
  
"You don't mind if you have the dream one more time do you?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Why not," Harry replied, "I've already had it like 30 times this summer."  
  
"Harry," Dumbledore asked, "Do you remember the Pensive?"  
  
"Yeah, I do," Harry Replied, "why?"  
  
"Remember how it works?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Yes," Said Harry.  
  
"I got it!" Harry exclaimed, "If I think about the exact dream I've been having I can take that thought and get rid of it in the Pensive!"  
  
"Exactly." Said Dumbledore, "We can get rid of the dream altogether and you can still dream other things."  
  
"Good, now that that's over how has your summer been?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"It's been okay, I guess," Harry merely stated, "It's never really great until I leave.  
  
Everyone was silent the rest of the ride there. Then they reached the Order and everything changed. Ron and Hermione were waiting for him at the door. Even though they didn't have to, because as soon as Harry arrived they were all ordered to go to sleep.  
  
"Harry is tired, it was a long flight." Dumbledore said.  
  
Even though Harry could've stayed up all night just to talk to Ron and Hermione, but they listened to Dumbledore and went to sleep.  
  
Unfortunately, the moment Harry fell asleep he was back in the Department  
of Mysteries.  
  
"Only one couple was still battling, apparently unaware of Albus Dumbledore's arrival. Harry saw Sirius duck Bellatrix's jet of red light: He was laughing at her. "Come on, you can do better than that!" he yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room.  
The second jet of light hit him squarely on the chest.  
The laughter had not quite died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock.  
  
Harry released Neville, though he was unaware of doing so. He was jumping down the steps again, pulling out his wand, as Dumbledore turned to the dais too.  
It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall. His body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backward through the ragged veil hanging from the arc..  
And Harry saw the look of mingled fear and surprise on his god- father's wasted, once-handsome face as he fell through the ancient doorway and disappeared behind the veil, which fluttered for a moment as though in a high wind and then fell back to place.  
Harry heard Bellatrix Lestrange's triumphant scream, but knew it meant nothing---Sirius had only fallen though the archway, he would reappear from the other side any second..  
But Sirius did not reappear.  
"SIRIUS!" Harry yelled, "SIRIUS!"  
He had reached the floor, his breath coming in searing gaps. Sirius must be just behind the curtain, he, Harry, would pull him back out again..  
But as he reached the ground and sprinted toward the dais, Lupin grabbed Harry around the chest, holding him back.  
"There's nothing you can do, Harry---"  
"Get him, save him, he's only just gone through!"  
"It's too late, Harry---"  
"We can still reach him---"  
Harry struggled hard and viciously, but Lupin would not let go..  
"There's nothing you can do, Harry.nothing.He's Gone"  
  
Harry woke up the usual way, screaming "Sirius!" but this time the second after that all memory of the dream was gone. Harry had forgotten a dream he had had for like 30 times now in less then five seconds.  
  
Then Harry felt a tingling feeling on his head for about a second and then it was gone. Under suspicion Harry looked around to see Albus Dumbledore sitting next to him smiling.  
  
"And away it goes," Dumbledore said.  
  
Harry looked at him blankly, as though he was a crazy fool.  
  
"I've been waiting," Dumbledore said, "Then as soon as you woke up I used the pensive and put that dream in there."  
  
"You mean I won't have any more nightmares about the death of Sirius?" Harry asked.  
  
"That is correct," Dumbledore said looking triumphant, "now get back to sleep."  
  
Harry fell back asleep and for the first time in ages had a different dream, although when he woke up he forgot the entire dream so it didn't really matter.  
  
Harry was the first to wake up, because the entire house was quiet. So, Harry went down stairs to find out he wasn't the only one awake. Mrs. Weasley was down stairs already on the stove making breakfast.  
  
"So, what's for breakfast?" Harry asked grinning.  
  
Mrs. Weasly turned quickly in surprise. "Oh, you scared me," Said Mrs. Weasley "We are having eggs, bacon, pancakes, and toast."  
  
"Sounds good." Said Harry still grinning. Just then another voice came from behind Harry.  
  
"It sure does." Said the voice.  
  
Now both Harry and Mrs. Weasley turned and there was Ron standing there in his pajamas.  
  
"Hello Ron." Said Harry.  
  
"Hey Harry." Replied Ron.  
  
Harry and Ron just stood grinning at each other for what seemed like five minutes, but then the silence was broke again by another trio of voices.  
  
"Hello everyone." Said Hermione, Ginny and Tonks in unison.  
  
In what seemed like less then ten minutes everybody in the house was crammed into the kitchen eating. Except for Mrs. Weasley, who was at the stove preparing more and more food because the group kept eating everything. Finally, Mrs. Weasley got to eat after all the orders for food were done.  
  
After breakfast, Harry, Ron, and Hermione ran up the Ron's room and sat down on the bed. They just kept talking for what seemed like hours. About things they did this summer, Hermione went to France for two weeks, and Ron went to Ireland to visit a relative for two weeks. Then without thinking about Harry's position asked him what he did that summer. So, a little angry Harry told them about how being grounded in his room and not having to talk to the Dursley's was the highlight of his summer.  
  
"Sorry, mate," Said Ron, "Forgot about your situation."  
  
"On a happier note," Hermione butted in, "Mrs. Weasley said, although Moody wasn't happy, Dumbledore is going to let us go to Diagon Alley for a week to get our stuff instead of her getting it.  
  
"We leave tonight." Hermione pointed out.  
  
So at 5:00 that evening everyone lined up and went one by one into the fireplace and out into the streets of Diagon Alley. Harry went first and this time he ended up in the right place. Harry stood there and watched Ron, Hermione, Ginny covered in soot; Mrs. and Mr. Weasley emerge from the fireplace.  
  
They set off as a group towards the Leaky Cauldron where the would get three rooms to spend the week in. 


	2. Back Home

Back home  
  
The group rose 50 feet before going forward. They were only about a foot below the clouds. During the flight back it was mostly Harry and Dumbledore that spoke at all.  
  
"I got your letter about the dream-less sleep potion," Dumbledore stated, "but I have a better idea."  
  
"You don't mind if you have the dream one more time do you?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Why not," Harry replied, "I've already had it like 30 times this summer."  
  
"Harry," Dumbledore asked, "Do you remember the Pensive?"  
  
"Yeah, I do," Harry Replied, "why?"  
  
"Remember how it works?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Yes," Said Harry.  
  
"I got it!" Harry exclaimed, "If I think about the exact dream I've been having I can take that thought and get rid of it in the Pensive!"  
  
"Exactly." Said Dumbledore, "We can get rid of the dream altogether and you can still dream other things."  
  
"Good, now that that's over how has your summer been?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"It's been okay, I guess," Harry merely stated, "It's never really great until I leave.  
  
Everyone was silent the rest of the ride there. Then they reached the Order and everything changed. Ron and Hermione were waiting for him at the door. Even though they didn't have to, because as soon as Harry arrived they were all ordered to go to sleep.  
  
"Harry is tired, it was a long flight." Dumbledore said.  
  
Even though Harry could've stayed up all night just to talk to Ron and Hermione, but they listened to Dumbledore and went to sleep.  
  
Unfortunately, the moment Harry fell asleep he was back in the Department  
of Mysteries.  
  
"Only one couple was still battling, apparently unaware of Albus Dumbledore's arrival. Harry saw Sirius duck Bellatrix's jet of red light: He was laughing at her. "Come on, you can do better than that!" he yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room.  
The second jet of light hit him squarely on the chest.  
The laughter had not quite died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock.  
  
Harry released Neville, though he was unaware of doing so. He was jumping down the steps again, pulling out his wand, as Dumbledore turned to the dais too.  
It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall. His body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backward through the ragged veil hanging from the arc..  
And Harry saw the look of mingled fear and surprise on his god- father's wasted, once-handsome face as he fell through the ancient doorway and disappeared behind the veil, which fluttered for a moment as though in a high wind and then fell back to place.  
Harry heard Bellatrix Lestrange's triumphant scream, but knew it meant nothing---Sirius had only fallen though the archway, he would reappear from the other side any second..  
But Sirius did not reappear.  
"SIRIUS!" Harry yelled, "SIRIUS!"  
He had reached the floor, his breath coming in searing gaps. Sirius must be just behind the curtain, he, Harry, would pull him back out again..  
But as he reached the ground and sprinted toward the dais, Lupin grabbed Harry around the chest, holding him back.  
"There's nothing you can do, Harry---"  
"Get him, save him, he's only just gone through!"  
"It's too late, Harry---"  
"We can still reach him---"  
Harry struggled hard and viciously, but Lupin would not let go..  
"There's nothing you can do, Harry.nothing.He's Gone"  
  
Harry woke up the usual way, screaming "Sirius!" but this time the second after that all memory of the dream was gone. Harry had forgotten a dream he had had for like 30 times now in less then five seconds.  
  
Then Harry felt a tingling feeling on his head for about a second and then it was gone. Under suspicion Harry looked around to see Albus Dumbledore sitting next to him smiling.  
  
"And away it goes," Dumbledore said.  
  
Harry looked at him blankly, as though he was a crazy fool.  
  
"I've been waiting," Dumbledore said, "Then as soon as you woke up I used the pensive and put that dream in there."  
  
"You mean I won't have any more nightmares about the death of Sirius?" Harry asked.  
  
"That is correct," Dumbledore said looking triumphant, "now get back to sleep."  
  
Harry fell back asleep and for the first time in ages had a different dream, although when he woke up he forgot the entire dream so it didn't really matter.  
  
Harry was the first to wake up, because the entire house was quiet. So, Harry went down stairs to find out he wasn't the only one awake. Mrs. Weasley was down stairs already on the stove making breakfast.  
  
"So, what's for breakfast?" Harry asked grinning.  
  
Mrs. Weasly turned quickly in surprise. "Oh, you scared me," Said Mrs. Weasley "We are having eggs, bacon, pancakes, and toast."  
  
"Sounds good." Said Harry still grinning. Just then another voice came from behind Harry.  
  
"It sure does." Said the voice.  
  
Now both Harry and Mrs. Weasley turned and there was Ron standing there in his pajamas.  
  
"Hello Ron." Said Harry.  
  
"Hey Harry." Replied Ron.  
  
Harry and Ron just stood grinning at each other for what seemed like five minutes, but then the silence was broke again by another trio of voices.  
  
"Hello everyone." Said Hermione, Ginny and Tonks in unison.  
  
In what seemed like less then ten minutes everybody in the house was crammed into the kitchen eating. Except for Mrs. Weasley, who was at the stove preparing more and more food because the group kept eating everything. Finally, Mrs. Weasley got to eat after all the orders for food were done.  
  
After breakfast, Harry, Ron, and Hermione ran up the Ron's room and sat down on the bed. They just kept talking for what seemed like hours. About things they did this summer, Hermione went to France for two weeks, and Ron went to Ireland to visit a relative for two weeks. Then without thinking about Harry's position asked him what he did that summer. So, a little angry Harry told them about how being grounded in his room and not having to talk to the Dursley's was the highlight of his summer.  
  
"Sorry, mate," Said Ron, "Forgot about your situation."  
  
"On a happier note," Hermione butted in, "Mrs. Weasley said, although Moody wasn't happy, Dumbledore is going to let us go to Diagon Alley for a week to get our stuff instead of her getting it.  
  
"We leave tonight." Hermione pointed out.  
  
So at 5:00 that evening everyone lined up and went one by one into the fireplace and out into the streets of Diagon Alley. Harry went first and this time he ended up in the right place. Harry stood there and watched Ron, Hermione, Ginny covered in soot; Mrs. and Mr. Weasley emerge from the fireplace.  
  
They set off as a group towards the Leaky Cauldron where they would get three rooms to spend the week in. 


End file.
